


勾引作用

by fumiyw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumiyw/pseuds/fumiyw
Summary: 在表演了無數首歌之後的性愛總是特別累人，可崔勝哲意外地享受這種疲憊。





	勾引作用

崔勝哲卸去所有妝容懶洋洋地倒在飯店床上，身上還若有若無地飄散著沐浴乳的綿密香氣，額前的髮濕漉漉地貼在皮膚上，他輕闔雙眼，纖長的睫毛微微顫抖，宛若隻正在歇息的蝴蝶。

他鼻間的吐息越來越平穩，從浴室傳來的水聲取代了平時必聽的音樂，逐漸引領他進入夢鄉。在半夢半醒之間，崔勝哲的腦海裡忽然回顧起這天所發生的每一件事，爾後洪知秀一閃而過的那張臉卻頓時讓他睡意全無。

他們在舞台上永遠都是心無旁騖的，從來只想著要給台下亦或是螢幕前的觀眾及粉絲最棒的表演，所以崔勝哲才會在當時錯過洪知秀令人著迷的表情，只能事後一而再再而三地從記憶中提出來欣賞。

洪知秀難得戴著灰色美瞳的雙眼盈滿笑意，溫柔地望著台下的克拉，接著在崔勝哲將手臂攬上他的肩膀時轉眼看向對方。他的雙眼好像沒有一刻不在笑，也不曉得是藏了什麼，總亮得驚人，也許是偷偷藏起了一個靈魂，還是個喜歡笑的靈魂。

崔勝哲一直在想，其實洪知秀比自己更加與紅色相襯，尤其是在他柔軟的唇上。每當化妝師以各式各樣的紅色系唇膏勾勒在洪知秀的嘴唇上時，他總是想狠狠地親吻對方，把那早已完妝的唇膏用力蹭開，最好是變得一塌糊塗。

舌吻結束後，他喜歡凝視著洪知秀飽含氤氳水氣的雙眸，而他更喜歡在表演完和對方接吻。那時洪知秀的眼尾會帶著有些脫妝的眼影，他喜歡在沒有人會看到的地方吻他，最好是在眼妝經過汗水的洗禮以後，顏色全模糊在一塊，看起來會十分狼狽。崔勝哲承認自己確實是有著糟糕的美感。

像是被折下羽翼的蝴蝶，這樣的洪知秀著實美得無話可說，十分美好的就和春日落花一樣，只令人想讓情況變得更糟。光是看著崔勝哲便感覺下體腫脹不堪。

在表演了無數首歌之後的性愛總是特別累人，甚至無法和平時一樣做個四五次直到性器再也無法射出白液，可崔勝哲意外地享受這種疲憊。

他會將行為全交給本能，只需要一邊抽插一邊在洪知秀耳邊留下細語，甜蜜又或者是污穢的，最後他總能如願聽見對方無法忍受的嬌吟，或大或小，有時細碎的僅能在他耳邊綻放，有時又放蕩的震耳欲聾。

往往到了這種時候，崔勝哲會刻意地放慢自己挺入的速度，用著十分緩慢的速度抽出隨後進入，炙熱的肉棒磨蹭著極度需要快感的內壁，每一次都是折磨，並令洪知秀頭皮發麻。

崔勝哲喜歡洪知秀渴求自己的輕軟呻吟，一邊難耐扭腰向自己求歡的姿態。嬌嫩的腸壁會像是高潮時一樣緊緊吸附在他腫脹的性器上，一雙細長的腿會比平常更加用力地環住他的腰，只為了能夠讓崔勝哲的肉棒能夠再深入一點，好解決幾乎要讓洪知秀崩潰的快感，哪怕僅有一絲一毫。

然而這根本不會有用，洪知秀睜開他那雙已染上嫣紅的眼，裡頭充斥的不再是笑意全是情慾，他張開嘴巴在崔勝哲赤裸裸的目光下，討好對方似的說些不堪入耳的蕩話。

他們深陷在慾望構築成的深海，宛若將死之人抱著彼此苟延殘喘，漂浮在海面上，即使有些危險，卻仍舊甜美。

崔勝哲笑開來，隨後沒有任何預告的繼續動作，每一下都撞得極深， 他不知道從哪裡學來這種折磨人的方法，總不給洪知秀一個痛快。在洪知秀真的忍受不住正要罵人時，他猛地撞擊在攝護腺上，突如其來的快感如浪潮將洪知秀淹沒，綿綿不絕的呻吟驟然拔高，完全被忽略的分身就這麼射出愛液。

當崔勝哲拔出自己的分身時，白濁緩緩地順著洪知秀的大腿流下，下體也早就被弄得一片狼藉；恥丘上的毛沾著自己的精液，有些甚至全射在他平坦的腹部，隨後被崔勝哲當作顏料似的玩弄。

洪知秀忽然推開崔勝哲調皮的手，他撐起身子坐了起來，原先深埋在他體內的精液流了大半在棉被上，他也不怎麼在意，嘴巴靠近崔勝哲還有些精神的分身，隨後伸出殷紅的舌頭輕舔了起來，將上頭剩餘的愛液全捲到口腔裡，途中還抬起眸凝望崔勝哲因為自己而不再鎮靜的模樣。

崔勝哲猛地睜開雙眼，恰好碰上了浴室門打開的聲音，他望向了一身濕氣並性感得要命的洪知秀，而洪知秀同樣看見自己已然勃起蓄勢待發的下體，勾起了微笑邊走到自己身側。

他們交換了一個濕答答的吻。接著洪知秀才剛穿上的衣服盡數脫下，在崔勝哲探入後庭那濕熱滑潤的感覺使他不禁挑起眉，換得洪知秀主動湊上的雙唇。

他們再次交換了個濕答答的吻，參雜著洪知秀破碎的低吟。


End file.
